


Going Out

by Harukami



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 17:17:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1786936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harukami/pseuds/Harukami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ren is jealous of Aoba's friendship with others. A request from @genuine-aoba on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Going Out

Ren knows that it's because of him that Aoba is out with friends and he's at home; because he hasn't felt ready to introduce himself to anyone as a human being, to acknowledge the situation he and Aoba is in, to field the questions about how this happened, and the similarity in their appearance.

But he can't swallow how it makes him feel, either. Even though the sharp barbs of jealousy turn inward when he thinks about it, even though he blames himself, and he feels guilty, and he regrets his own selfishness, he does feel the jealousy and he is selfish. He wants Aoba with him; he wants to be there with Aoba; he wants to share that laughter and lightness, the sight of Aoba out with friends, the way he did before. He's still used to going everywhere with Aoba, and the knowledge that it's his own actions which are keeping him here is painful and only agitates him more.

Instead, he tries to stop thinking about _Aoba without him_ and tries to just feel satisfaction at the idea that Aoba _is_ having fun. That when Koujaku leans over and nudges him, he'll toss his head back and laugh (he thinks about the look of delight on Aoba's face, the line of his neck with his head thrown back). When Mizuki pours for him, his lips will caress the edge of the cup in a smile as one of the others says something for him that makes him smile as he drinks (those full lips flushed with the sting of the drink)... If he were there (in the old days) he'd make some comment about Aoba's alcohol level and be brought back into the conversation, but he's not, and he finds himself sitting on the bed distressed and thinking about Aoba's movement and Aoba's heavy eyelids and the pulse of his throat when he drinks, and he's hard in his pants and upset and--

"Ren, I'm home."

He jerks his head up and tries to keep his tone even. "Aoba, you're back early."

"Ah, yeah, a little..." Aoba rubs the back of his neck, tossing his bag to the side, apparently totally unaware of Ren's distress. He stretches and pulls his jacket off, shirt straining against his chest. 

And then: "I guess I just missed you," Aoba adds.

And that's it. Ren's had difficulty keeping restraint since he first took on this body and, agitated and aroused, his control snaps completely.

His fingers curl in Aoba's shirt and he yanks, hauling Aoba off his feet, flinging him onto the bed.

Surprised but not upset, Aoba lets out a rough sound, tumbling back. "Ren!" he protests. "What's gotten into you all of a sudden?"

"I --" Ren hauls Aoba's shirt over his head; Aoba sits up to make that easier, arms stretching up as Ren strips it off him. His hair showers down over bare shoulders and Ren shudders. "I missed you too," he says, in lieu of his actual embarrassing answer, and shoves his mouth against Aoba's.

It's soft, and he can taste the alcohol on it. He chases the flavor as if trying to chase the experience itself that he missed out on, shoves his tongue into Aoba's mouth. Aoba, shocked and willing, lets out a whimper, opens his mouth into it, tangles his tongue wetly with Ren's.

Ren's hips pulse; he's already got Aoba pinned down and he knows Aoba can feel how hard he is. He should probably feel embarrassed, but can't, his own sense of control already completely gone. He humps Aoba instead almost helplessly, almost rutting against him, rough and steady, and Aoba gasps and squirms under him.

"Hhh -- haa, Ren," Aoba pants as their mouths part; a string of saliva clings between them, cold when it snaps and hits Ren's chin. The sensation of that, their mingled spit on him, drives him into more of a frenzy and he drops his hands to Aoba's pants. "Hang on, Ren--"

"Aoba," Ren says, and licks at Aoba's throat, tastes the pulse there, bites and sucks the skin between them. Aoba lets out a shocked sound,arching up under him as Ren yanks his pants open, and Ren doesn't stop, worrying at the same spot of skin over and over again until he knows it'll bruise -- not to hurt Aoba but to mark him. Intellectually he knows it's one more thing Aoba will have a hard time explaining away but in the moment he can't bring himself to care. Even if Aoba can't bring him, he can bring this with him wherever he goes, wear Ren's love on his skin so when the others are seeing his neck with his head tossed back, when others are seeing him swallow, they see Ren there...

"Ren!" Aoba almost sobs, twisting around under Ren as his pants come off. "Hurry--"

Ren lets out a moan at the sound of Aoba begging him, shoves two fingers in Aoba's mouth. Aoba almost gags on them, but doesn't protest, suckling and swallowing around them so they pick up a deeper, slicker saliva, and then he pulls them back, twists around, presses them into Aoba.

"Huah!" Aoba's hips jerk up, tilting to make it easier. His pants are still around his thighs, keeping his legs almost bound, and he clenches fingers in the bed sheets, groaning. "Ren, Ren, please--"

"I missed you," Ren says again, and sticks his tongue in Aoba's ear. It doesn't taste the best, but he doesn't care, and the slick, thick muscle making wet sounds so intimately close makes Aoba squirm, shove himself back on Ren's fingers. Ren feels Aoba's body clench on him, feels it loosen around him again, almost pulsing, and he groans back at Aoba. "Let me have you, Aoba--"

"Yeah," Aoba breathes. "Ren, it's -- it doesn't hurt, so--!"

Ren takes that as permission, Aoba's body opening to him as if he belongs there (he does, he reminds himself, he _does_ , and even if Aoba was out with others, he's the one who _belongs_ here) and he takes his fingers out, Aoba whimpering again in an ecstatic noise with an edge of sting to it. But he's tilting his hips up, waiting even with his legs forced together by his pants, and Ren hurriedly yanks his own pants open, shoves his jeans and underwear down to his thighs. His cock aches with how long it's been confined, throbbing, and he strokes it a second almost to soothe it before pressing it to Aoba.

"Ren--!"

He presses inside and groans, Aoba's body hot and tight around him, so tight that he can feel Aoba's pulse. "Ahh..."

"Ren, Ren," Aoba's muttering, face buried in the bed. "Fuck, haa, oh, I feel you--"

Ren shudders, completely without control, and presses the rest of the way in, his weight bearing Aoba down more, Aoba crying out as he does. He can barely hold himself up and doesn't try, just squashes his hand between Aoba and the bed so he can jerk Aoba off as he thrusts, fucking into him in a deep pulse of his hips, keeping Aoba totally pinned down under him. Aoba sobs and moans and squirms under him like he completely loves it and that drives Ren on more, licking the red mark he left on Aoba's throat and biting again, higher up, harder to hide, using his grip there to hold on as his hips move and move and move...

He can't keep himself going, and doesn't try, not with Aoba so worked up under him. He humps into him like he really was an animal and presses deep as he starts to come, teeth tight on Aoba's throat, groaning low and guttural in his throat, hand tight on Aoba's cock. Aoba lets out a little electric shiver under him, and like the three different sensations -- Ren's cock twitching in him, Ren's mouth rough on his throat, Ren's hand squeezing his dick -- are too much for him to handle, he starts to come as well.

After, they lay panting in a rough mess on the bed, tangled in clothes and Ren's weight on Aoba's body. He can't move at first, exhausted, but he knows Aoba can't move until he does, so he forces himself up slowly, sliding out of Aoba with a moan as he collapses beside him.

Aoba lies there face down for a few moments, gathering himself, before he rolls to face Ren. He looks utterly wrecked and completely happy with it, cheeks flushed with alcohol and exertion, lips pink, throat already going red and purple where Ren had latched on, eyes dazed, hair tangled, pants still tangled around his legs.

Ren swallows. "Sorry," he says.

"No," Aoba says. "That was. I'm. I'll have to go out more often."

Ren's brows furrow, but he doesn't protest, just manages to lift an arm, move it over, cup Aoba's neck. "Yeah..."

Aoba says, shy and smug at once, "You know... I won't be able to stop thinking about this?"

That's a motivator if Ren ever heard one.


End file.
